The First Time We Met
by brookeAp3
Summary: In which, Robin and Regina tell the story of how they fell in love to their grandchildren. Inspired by When Harry Met Sally.
1. Part I

-:-

"The first time we met I was terrified."

"Now, now, can we really even call that our first meeting? After all, we never even spoke to one another."

"Yes. We can. I do. Anyway, I was so terrified, in fact, it wasn't really a meeting at all— you're right about that at least, but it still counts. Don't scoff at me."

"I'm sorry, love, but I really just don't think we can count that as our first meeting. I never even saw you, much to my everlasting disappointment, I must confess."

"Fine, we'll agree to disagree. So, all I had at the time was merely a glimpse through a foggy glass pane window, a fleeting image of sandy hair and a lion inked in black on his wrist. Then someone passed in front of me, blocking my view, and I panicked."

"You needn't have. Though, truthfully, I probably wasn't worthy of you back in those days, just a drunk in a bar and a hoodlum getting into trouble with with my mates. I'd likely have mucked the whole thing up."

"True… But I was standing outside of that bar and all of a sudden it was too much. I was—"

"This part always gets me."

"Quiet. Let me finish. I was afraid of being happy, of moving on and finding love again. I didn't believe I could handle it or what would happen if I let all the anger I was bottling up go. It was all that I had at the time."

"Not to mention you were the queen, might have complicated matters a bit. I doubt your husband would have approved of you taking off with a lowly thief."

"Yes, that was another factor. Not that I really considered it in that moment. But more than anything I was scared. So I ran. And never in a million years did I think I would ever come across my supposed soulmate again..."

-:-


	2. Part II

-:-

"The second time we met we hated each other."

"There you are mistaken, milady. I did not hate you, you hated me. I was quite enchanted with you, actually, if I recall. From that first hooded look. And you would barely give me the time of day."

"You were insufferable."

"Delightful."

"A pain in my ass."

"Ah, but I charmed you in the end. Kept worming my way into those council meetings and talking my way into sharing the night watch with you until you were unable to resist me. Had to fight Granny for the honor."

"Oh, you did not."

"Oh, but I did. She was quite protective of you. As was Snow, but she at least approved of my suit. It was quite the challenge, one I enjoyed immensely, mind you, but it made the pay off all the more worth it in the end. And little by little it worked. I wore away those insurmountable defenses one defeated simian beast at a time."

"Pft, that might be a bit of a stretch, thief."

"Not the way I remember it. I have a few memories of several encounters in the darkened corridors of your castle that would suggest otherwise, your majesty."

"Robin… not in front of the children."

"Apologies, you're quite correct. Forget I said anything, kids. Your grandmother may not admit it, but she was crazy about me in those days."

"Perhaps I did feel a _mild_ sense of affection, eventually. Though that might have been more Roland's influence than anything else. Your father stole my heart from the first instant we met, I have no trouble admitting to that."

"Ah, yes, your little knight."

"Yes, he was."

"There were good times during that period of our lives, despite the turmoil around us."

"Some of it, yes, and then all of it was forgotten…"

-:-


	3. Part III

-:-

"And the third time we met… the third time we met we fell in love."

"Indeed. Instantly. Right from the start you captivated me. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done in my life."

"The first time I saw you that time you shot an arrow at my head…"

"Well, I thought you were the Wicked Witch… and you took it remarkably well, all things considered. That wit and charm had me from the start. You were quite flirty as well, if I remember correctly. Something about whiskey and it's magical properties."

"That would be the part you remember the most."

"On the contrary, my love, what I remember most of all is your boldness and your audacity and vulnerability. You showed me parts of yourself in Storybrooke when we met that I know you shared with very few. And I never once took that honor lightly."

"Well, you lived by a code."

"One that led me to you, despite everything. You entrusted me with your heart once, and though it was a bit rocky after that whirlwind beginning, I never took the responsibility for granted. I know I made some mistakes along the way, but I hope you've never regretted it."

"Not once. I— I felt hopeful when I was with you, even when it seemed like the universe could do nothing but pull us apart. Being with you, with my soulmate… it was the first time I felt loved in that way in a very long time. I never thought I would have that."

"Hey, you're not going to cry on me now are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just—"

"Shh, it's alright. I know. I love you too."

-:-


	4. Part IV

-:-

"The fourth time we met we didn't even know each other. Not really. He was just some outlaw who kept getting in my way, stealing my spoils and annoying the hell out of me."

"Is that what you called it?"

"Shush. And then he saved my life and though I never would have admitted it at the time, I felt something for him, something I've never felt for anyone before in my life. It was almost like déjà vu. And then his fiancée walked in…"

"Yes, that was a bit unfortunate."

"You could say so. I was crushed. Confused as to what I was feeling and then in the span of an instant all my hopes were dashed. I'd already lost you before I'd ever had you. What was the point? But… it was _your_ father, Lucy, that convinced me to take a chance, to tell Robin how I felt. So I crashed his wedding, or I planned to."

"You know, I was standing there at the altar, waiting for Zelena to walk down the aisle, and all I could think about were your eyes, the way my heart leapt as I'd gazed into them earlier that day. I had that coin you'd given me in my hand the whole time I was waiting, and I couldn't let it go, couldn't get you out of my head."

"You never told me that."

"Well, things went downhill fairly quickly,"

"An understatement."

"And it never seemed the time afterwards. Once we were back in our reality. But you peeked in the back of that church and smiled at me, and I knew it was you that I wanted, that you were the one my heart truly belonged to. But you left, slipped back out, and I feared you perhaps didn't feel what I did, and I'd made a promise— so I married her anyway. Then you were injured and I almost lost you… I've never felt so helpless in all my life. Thank god none of it was real."

"We came back from that horrible, backwards world and knew we didn't want to waste any more time. Three months later we were married."

"Yeah it only took three months."

"Thirty-five years, two realms, an alternate universe, and three months."

"But we made it there in the end, milady, and it was the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too."

"And the wedding really was beautiful. You looked absolutely stunning in your gown, and glowing. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Still do."

"The feeling was entirely mutual. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, it turns out soulmates really are destined to find one another. Over and over again if our story counts for anything."

-:-


End file.
